An Unexpected Angel
by Rosie Posie Weasley17
Summary: After dating for four years Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were in love, but when she falls pregnant during their seventh year, he leaves her claiming he does not love her, but is that the truth?Will the two get back together? Read and find out!
1. Finding Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor belongs to the genius of J.K. Rowling, however I do own Kaleb and the soon to be child of Rose Weasely.**

Rose and Hugo Weasely were close. They told each other everything and when it was something serious, they told their parents. For, example when Hugo told Rose he was gay, Rose told her parents. One morning Rose was sick. She did not show up for breakfast and Hugo became concerned. Hugo went back to the Gryffindor house to find her. Rose was in the common room laying down and crying. Hugo went to her and sat in front of her. "Rose, what's wrong?" he asked as she shook her head. "Hugh, I'm pregnant." Hugo stared at her. Then, he looked up as his boyfriend, Kaleb, entered.

"Kae, can you bring my phone and Rose's down?" he said, as his sister got sick again, Kaleb walked in. "Hue, should we take her to the hospital wing?" Hugo nodded "Rose you're going to the hospital wing." Rose started to protest, "Hugo...I'm..." before she could finish she fainted. Kaleb picked her up and carried her as he followed Hugo to the hospital wing.

Rose woke up a few moments later. "Hugh, I'm scared." Hugo hugged her. "Don't worry sis you will be just fine, "he looked at her. "You have me, Kaleb, mum, dad, our cousins. We are all here to help you" Just as he finished their parents entered. "Rosie!" their mother exclaimed, running towards her. "Sweetie are you okay?" she asked sitting next to her on the bed. "Bud, what's wrong?"Ron asked. Hugo rolled his eyes. "Dad, I already told you." Ron looked at his phone. "That's right, does Scorpius know?"

Rose looked up at her mother. "He does but he already told me he wants nothing to do with me or the baby." Rose told them. "Where is he?" Ron asked the Headmistress. "He and his parents are in my office as we speak discussing this matter as well. I am going to get them right now," McGonnagall, told them.

When she left Ron and Hermione turned to their children, then Hermione spoke. "Rose, Hugo you remember how we told you we had you three years after we married and Hugo we had you two years later." Hugo stopped them. "We know the story. No need to repeat it." Hugo said trying to avoid the conversation. "But…"Rose said as the Malfoys entered. "So were we." Draco said as he entered." Hugo scoffed. "Well that's obvious. Did he tell you he wants nothing to do with Rose or the baby?"

Astoria looked outraged and Draco grabbed Scorpius by the collar. "What is your problem?" he asked. Scorpius looked at Rose. "She did it on purpose!" Ron laughed. "Because she fell on you right?" Hugo burst into laughter before continuing. "He already has a new girlfriend." Draco walked to Rose. "I'm sorry he is acting like this Rose but Astoria and I would like to ask you if we may be involved, that is if you are okay with it."

Rose nodded. "Absolutely, you didn't leave me for someone else I would love you to be involved." Ron stepped in the room having left with Hermione to talk about Rose's schooling arrangements. "Rose your mother and I agree you should come home. Your mom can teach you from home and you can still graduate with your year." Ron said. "It has been approved by the Ministry, your friends can visit on weekends, and your brother may attend your appointments." Rose nodded. "Okay," she sat up. "Mum, Dad, can we go home?" Hermione nodded "Your things are ready, and packed. I don't see why not." She said taking her daughter's hand. "Let's go home."

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction so please no flames, if you can give me a pointer that is great but please no flames. That being said what do you think?**


	2. Birth Of A Mother

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter these characters that honor belongs to Ms. J.K Rowling, however I do own Kaleb and Rose and Scorpius's child.

A/N: This chapter is a flashback in Hermione's Point of View

**_May 22 2001 12:45 Am_**

_Twenty One year old Hermione Weasley lay in a small yet comfortable room of Saint Mungo's Maternity Ward. Her husband sat in the chair next to her holding her hand whispering words of encouragement. Their parents and the rest of the family waited patiently outside, awaiting the arrival of the newest Weasley Baby. She looked at him. "I'm sorry we are spending our anniversary in a hospital. " She told him as another contraction hit her. "Shh, sweetie it's okay, this is the best anniversary gift you could give me." He told her as it passed; he sat on the edge of her bed her hand still in his. "I know it hurts, Mi but I know that you can get through this, before you know it our baby will be here in our arms." She nodded, and he continued "Don't worry love, you're doing great." Ron added kissing her forehead. _

_They looked up as the door opened and the healer walked in. "How are we doing in here?" He asked the couple "We're great." Ron said. Hermione glared at him. "Speak for yourself you bloody arse." The healer chuckled as he lifted the blanket draped across her legs and checked for progress. "Well things look great. Things shouldn't be much longer." The healer told them. Hermione looked at him. "Can you tell us exactly how much longer?" She asked. The healer smiled. "About three hours, Mrs. Weasley." He continued "I will be back to check on you soon." He said as he walked out of the door. _

_Ron looked at his wife. "Sweetie what's wrong?" he asked her. Hermione looked at him. "I'm so tired, and it hurts so bad, I can't do this." Hermione told him. Ron laughed quietly, and walked over to her wiping her tears from her face. "Mi, yes you can. I know you can, you're almost done." He told her kissing her forehead. _

_Three hours passed rather slowly for the couple. "Are we ready to have a baby?" the healer asked. The couple nodded. "Okay on your next contraction I want you to push. Mr. Weasley as soon as she starts I want you whisper in her ear counting to ten, we are going to push for ten seconds and rest for ten seconds." Ron and Hermione nodded. The first push came and passed. Ron counted and Hermione pushed. "You can relax for ten seconds now Hermione. Ron told his wife. "Mrs. Weasley push again." The healed said. Ron grabbed her hand as she cried. "I can't do this Ron, it hurts so bad." Hermione told him. "Mi you're doing great one more push and our baby will be here." Ron told her. _

_The healer smiled, "He's right , one more big push we have the head." The healer confirmed. Hermione grasped Ron's hand and pushed as long and as hard as she could. Before the coupe knew it, they heard the cry of their baby. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you have a beautiful baby girl." The healer told them as he handed the baby to her mother. "Oh she's perfect." Hermione said kissing her daughter. "Rose, lets name her Rose." Ron said. "She is after all a symbol of love our love." Ron added kissing his wife and then his daughter's forehead." _

_Hermione smiled. "We will take care of you, I promise baby girl." She smiled at Ron who was wiping his own tears from his eyes. In addition, he kissed his wife's hair. "I love you Hermione thank you for my daughter." Hermione smiled. "Happy Anniversary Ron." She said kissing him._

_*End Flash Back*_

Hermione was startled by her husband's voice. "Mi she will be just fine. "I promise." He saw the photo album was open to the day Rose was born. "I know sweetie but I never thought this would happen to her." Hermione told him. "I know love, but right now she needs you, she's having a fashion crisis." Hermione smiled. "Ok I will be back and when I do how about we order in tonight and watch a movie or two in the den?" Ron nodded "Sounds great love." Hermione smiled "Okay, I will be right back."


	3. Realizations and Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter however i do own Kaleb, and Rose and Scorpius' baby.

Hermione walked upstairs to her daughter's room. She found her sitting on the floor against her bed. "Mum, nothing fits." Rose cried. Hermione laughed sympathetically, as she helped her up to the bed."Sweetheart sit down, I will be right back." she said walking out to the master bedroom. She knew exactly what to do. She opened the closet and took down a box, with the clothes she wore when she was pregnant with Rose, which was mostly dresses, skirts, jeans, and leggings since it was fall/winter time and she was due in spring. According to her calculations Rose was due around August or September. Hermione smiled and went back to Rose.

When she returned Rose was still on her bed. "Try these sweetheart," Hermione told her. "these were mine when I was pregnant with you. we can have them shortened a bit for you since I was just a little taller than you" she added handing her the box.

***** TWENTY MINUTES LATER*******

The girls walked downstairs to find Ron looking at the picture of the first time he held his little girl. Rose sat next to him. "Daddy?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder. "Yes pumpkin?" he said wiping his eyes. "Daddy you said yourself I am going to be just fine, I can't believe that if you don't." Rose said to him. "Ro, you look so much like your mum." Ron told her kissing her forehead. "Now let's get some food in you and my grandchild. Your mother said we could order in tonight and eat in the den while we watch a movie."

*****an Hour later*************

The family was downstairs watching a movie and eating dinner. After dinner Rose ended up falling asleep on the floor. Ron carefully moved her to one of the couches next to the one he and Hermione were on. (imagine three sofas in a open square shape with the opening infront of the tv.) As he and Hermione watched her sleep, they noticed her hand placed protectively on her stomach.

"Mi, she will be fine. Don't worry." Ron told his wife putting his arm around her. Rose having felt the first movements of her child woke up. " Mummy?" she asked. Hermione stood and went over to her. "Yes darling?" she asked her daughter brushing the hair out of her eyes and wiping her daughters tears. "Please don't make me give my baby away." Rose said breaking into tears. "Oh no, sweetie we wouldn't do that, this baby is family now." Hermione said sitting next to her and holding her. "Why would you think we would do that?" she asked. Rose shook her head and shrugged. Ron sat on the other side of her, "No baby girl. You're going to keep your baby." he told her as he hugged her and then he and his wife felt their grandchild move.

A/N: I will be posting pics of their house and bedrooms shortly later in the story!


End file.
